wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Show
Paul Wight (born February 8, 1972), better known by the ring name Big Show, is an American professional wrestler and actor. Wight began his career in World Championship Wrestling (WCW), where he was known by the ring name The Giant. Background Pre-WrestleMania Near the end of the match at St. Valentine's Day Massacre in 1999, Big Show debuted in WWE under his real name, on behalf of Mr. McMahon. After checking on McMahon, he was given the instruction to throw Austin into the cage again. This time, Wight threw Austin into the cage with such force that the entire panel swung open and Austin was able to drop to the floor and gain the victory to earn a WWE Championship shot at WrestleMania XV. WrestleMania 2000 (2000) The Rock won the Royal Rumble match to become the number one contender to the WWE Championship at WrestleMania by last eliminating The Big Show, and Triple H defeated Cactus Jack (Mick Foley) in a Street fight to retain the WWE Championship. The proceeding month at No Way Out, The Big Show defeated The Rock to gain entry into the WWE Championship match at WrestleMania. Also at the event, Triple H defeated Foley in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the WWE Championship. Per the pre-match stipulation, Foley had to retire from professional wrestling. On the March 13 edition of Raw is War, The Rock managed to win back his title shot by defeating the Big Show with help from a returning Vince McMahon, thus making the WWE Championship match a Triple Threat match. The following week, after Triple H retained his title against both The Rock and The Big Show, Linda McMahon added Mick Foley to the match, which thereby became a Fatal 4-Way match. WrestleMania XX (2004) Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Chokeslam ** Cobra clutch backbreaker followed by a spin-out cobra clutch slam – 2006, 2008 ** Final Cut (Spinning headlock elbow drop) – 2001–2002; 2012–2013; used rarely as a signature move thereafter ** K.O.Punch/W.M.D (Right-hand knock out hook) – 2008–present ** Showstopper (Inverted leg drop bulldog) – 2001–2002; used rarely as a signature move thereafter * Signature moves ** Abdominal stretch ** Back kick, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Bearhug ** Big boot ** Corner slingshot splash ** Elbow drop, sometimes from the second rope ** Fallaway powerbomb ** Headbutt ** Military press slam ** Open-handed chop to a cornered opponent's chest, with theatrics ** Running or standing hip attack to the chest or stomach an cornered opponent ** Sidewalk slam ** Vertical suplex * Managers ** Jimmy Hart ** Joy Giovanni ** John Laurinaitis ** Mr. McMahon ** Paul Bearer ** Paul Heyman ** Shane McMahon ** The Taskmaster * Nicknames ** "Big Banter" ** "Big Nasty Bastard" ** "The Extreme Giant" ** "The Greatest Giant of All Time" ** "The Showster" ** "The World's Largest Athlete" * Entrance themes ** "Chokeslam" by Unknown (WCW; 1995–1999) ** "Dungeon of Doom" by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm (WCW; 1995–1996, used while a part of The Dungeon of Doom) ** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (WCW/WWF/WWE; used while a part of the New World Order) ** "Massacre" by Jim Johnston (WWF; 1999) ** "No Chance in Hell" by Jim Johnston (WWF; 1999; used while a part of the Corporation) ** "Real American" by Rick Derringer (WWF/WWE; April 30, 2000; used while impersonating Hulk Hogan) ** "Big" by Jim Johnston (WWF/WWE; April 1999 – May 29, 2006) ** "Big (Remix)" by Mack 10, K Mac and Boo Kapone featuring MC Eiht (WWF; May 2000) ** "Crank It Up" by Brand New Sin (WWE; June 7, 2006 – December 6, 2006; February 17, 2008 – present) Championships and accomplishments * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Lex Luger (1), Sting (1), and Scott Hall (1) ** World War 3 (1996) * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE ** ECW World Championship (1 time) ** World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Chris Jericho (1), The Miz (1) and Kane (1) ** WWE United States Championship (1 time) ** WWF/WWE Championship (2 times) ** WWF/WWE Hardcore Championship (3 times) ** WWF/World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with The Undertaker (2), Kane (1), Chris Jericho (1) and The Miz (1) ** André the Giant Memorial Trophy (2015) ** Bragging Rights Trophy (2010) – as a member of Team SmackDown (with Alberto Del Rio, Edge, Jack Swagger, Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio and Tyler Reks) ** 24th Triple Crown Champion ** Twelfth Grand Slam Champion ** Slammy Awards (5 times) *** Betrayal of the Year (2012) – Knocking out John Cena at Over the Limit *** Holy $#!+ Move of the Year (2011) – with Mark Henry *** Match of the Year (2014) – Team Cena vs. Team Authority at Survivor Series *** Tag Team of the Year (2009) – with Chris Jericho *** "This is Awesome" Moment of the Year (2013) – Knocking out Triple H on Raw Trivia * Despite his weight (where he is at nearly 400 pounds), he got 11 consecutive WrestleMania losses. * Big Show's WrestleMania 16 attire in WWE 2K14 is censored, showing his ring name instead of his nickname "Big Nasty Bastard". * Big Show's WrestleMania 25 attire was seen in WWE 2K14. Category:Superstars Category:Male wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE champions Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:New World Order Category:Undertaker's WrestleMania victims Category:WWE Hardcore champions